Compleanno di Cavallo
by DarkestCornerOfMyMind
Summary: February 4th, a day of celebration for both Chiavarone and Vongola. Happy Birthday, Dino!


Happy birthday to our lovable klutz~ Looked up his birthday today and discovered that it was, in fact, today. Typed up a quick fic for him.

* * *

"Good morning, Boss."

"Mmmm… morning, Romario," Dino, still half-asleep, sat up in his bed and stretched out his arms. The silk sheets rustled softly as he climbed out of bed. "What's on today's agenda?"

Romario flipped through a small stack of papers he had brought with him. "Hmm… there's nothing much today, only that Vongola's Tenth has called us out for a meeting later tonight."

"Eh? Tsuna did?" Dino looked up, alert. "Is there something wrong? Did Byakuran…"

"No, nothing like that. But it seems as if he needs to show us something."

"I see..." Dino stripped off his pajamas and dressed in his usual cargo pants, black t-shirt, and green fur-lined jacket. "It's a surprise though. Are you sure I don't have paperwork or something today?"

"Nothing that can't be put off for now."

Dino glanced up in surprise. This was new. Romario was the type who liked to enforce the 'never put off to tomorrow what you can do today' sort of right-hand man. True, Dino always grouched about having to sign papers while everyone else seemed to be having fun, but it was his job. And Romario _always_ bothered him about his job. Admittedly this was a nice change, so he decided to keep quiet and see where this was headed.

"Dress more warmly, Boss," Romario advised him. "It snowed last night."

"Oh!" Dino turned to look out to the window for the first time and realized that the glass was frosted over. "Wow! It looks beautiful out there. Well, it is still February…" he peered out and saw his men shoveling away the snow from the pathways. "Looks like they need some help. I'm going down."

"Yes, Boss."

It was fun, shoveling the snow. The local kids always ran in to play and slide down the enormous piles of white that amassed alongside the driveways. The parents would come to talk to Dino about what trivial matters were bothering them at the time, or even simple gossip. Dino, a natural people person, enjoyed chatting with the civilians. It gave him a satisfied feeling.

"Good day, Tenth Chiavarone," Jolanda, a middle-aged but attractive woman whom Dino had known since birth. "Why do they have you shoveling snow today of all days?"

"What makes today different from any other snow day?" Dino questioned good-naturedly. Jolanda frowned and was about to say something when Romario suddenly intervened. "Good morning, Signora Jolanda. How are you today?"

"Wonderful, Romario. And you?"

"Better, now that I've seen you."

"Oh my, such a sweet talker!"

Dino inwardly laughed. Romario and Jolanda constantly flirted with each other. Romario had never been married and Jolanda had been a widow for almost ten years. The Bucking Horse was secretly rooting for the two to get together; after all, Romario was slowly getting up there in years. It wouldn't be bad for him to settle down and start a small family of his own. He decided to give the two some privacy and slowly scooted away, only to be mobbed by a bunch of small kids begging to play with him. He laughed and complied, romping away in the snow like a child, surrounded by his fond acquaintances and comrades.

* * *

"Hey, Tsuna!" Dino greeted later that evening. His cheeks were bright red from the cold and his eyes sparkled with rejuvenated warmth. "What did you need to see me about?"

"Dino-san!" Tsuna kissed his proclaimed older brother's cheeks in a typical Italian greeting. "How are you today? Everyone's already gathered. You're the last one."

"Seriously?" Dino sighed. "Sorry. Romario suddenly dropped Enzio in to a pile of melted snow. Lucky it's winter, so all we had to do was find a way to shrink him back to normal."

"Really? That's unusual for you, Romario-san," Tsuna remarked, leading the small group towards presumably where the meeting was supposed to be. Romario hung his head in mock shame. "I just thought that I would entertain Signora Jolanda with an impression of Boss without us around."

"Hey! Romario!"

Tsuna and Romario laughed at Dino's indignant expression. Unseen by the Bucking Horse, both Tsuna and Romario passed a small wink between them. It wasn't until they stopped in front of the Vongola Ballroom that Dino noted that something was off.

"Hey Tsuna, is the meeting in here?"

"Yes," Tsuna affirmed. "Sort of," he flung open the doors.

"BUON COMPLEANNO!" a loud chorus of voices roared. Dino gave an enormous jump of fright and fell back on his rear.

"What the…"

"Happy birthday, Dino-san!" Tsuna grinned, bending over to help his fellow Boss up. "Romario was right. You did forget."

"Huh? Birthday? Mine?" Dino paused. "Oh yeah! It's February 4th! It _is_ my birthday!"

"LET'S PARTY TO THE EXTREME!" roared the Sun Guardian. "I PROPOSE AN EXTREME DRINKING CONTEST!"

"Haha! You're on!"

"I won't lose to you, Turf Head!"

"VOOOOOOOOI! I'LL SLICE YOU UP!"

"Ahh, Squalo-senpai is already drunk."

"I'M NOT DRUNK!"

"Ushishishishi. Of course you aren't."

"Shut up, fucking trash."

"Shall I shut them up for you, Boss?"

"GO AHEAD AND TRY TO THE EXTREME!"

"Oh my~ You're already drunk aren't you? Let Mama Lussuria take care of you~"

"THIS IS EXTREMELY VIOLATING!"

"Hey! Let me drink too!"

"Dumbass cow! You're still underage! Chrome, take him out of here if you're not going to drink!"

"O-Okay!"

"Chrome-neesan, all the senpais are really mean to us illusionists…"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Hey brat! You either drink or scram!"

Dino gave Tsuna a bear-crushing hug. "Thanks so much for the party!" Dino said gratefully. "I can't believe that I forgot!"

"Then don't just stand there! Go ahead and party!" Tsuna said.

"HEY, SAWADA! JOIN US TO THE EXTREME!"

"Okay okay!" Tsuna gave Dino a final pat on the shoulder before hurrying off towards a very drunk Ryohei. "Onii-san! Enough is enough!"

Jolanda materialized out from the crowd and hooked a finger through Romario's tie. "Your men are spread out all over the place, so I'll take this one off your hands," she smiled and dragged a very willing looking Romario off to the dance floor. Dino thought that he would keel over laughing.

"Bucking Horse! Bucking Horse!" chirped an all too familiar voice. Hibird swooped in to nestle in Dino's hair. "Happy birthday! Happy birthday!"

"Hibird!" Dino turned around and grinned. "Kyouya! You came too!"

"I was just passing by," Hibari said dismissively. The slender brunette crossed his arms and let his eyes drift lazily over the crowd with disgust. "I'd rather not group with so many herbivores."

Dino smiled and gave Hibari a quick pat on the shoulder. "It's fine. I'm happy that you even showed up. Or that you know it's my birthday."

"I didn't," Hibari indicated to the canary camouflaged in Dino's blond hair. "He told me."

Dino tilted his head and grinned. "Really? Thanks then, Hibird."

Hibird chirped and burst out in to the Namimori School Anthem. "Midori, tanabiku~ Namimori no~" The little bird sang out the whole song and then bounced up and down on Dino's head. "Applaud! Applaud!"

Dino obeyed with a smile. Hibari's lips _almost_ twitched upwards in a smile before he caught himself and threw a package at Dino's face. "Catch, you clumsy bronco."

"It's Bucking Horse!" Dino caught the package and stared at it with undisguised amazement. "Kyouya, is this… a present?"

"No, it's a bomb," the Cloud Guardian rolled his eyes when Dino promptly dropped it. "It's a gift, Bucking Horse. Most likely the only one you'll get from me in this lifetime. Now wear it or I'll bite you to death."

Dino unwrapped the present to reveal a black scarf with the word 'Namimori' in Japanese emblazoned at one end. He was touched. "Kyouya… thanks."

"Blame the herbivorous Italian weather," Hibari replied dismissively, turning on his heel. "I'm leaving. Don't be so noisy or I'll bite you all to death."

"Eh? Wait! What about Hibird?" Dino gestured to the bird still perched in his hair.

"… He'll return when he wants to. But if anything happens to him, I will _bite _you to _death_," Hibari emphasized his warning. Dino, flabbergasted, realized that Hibari had given him permission, _trusted him enough_, to let Hibird stay with him; something that he only thought could happen during the Apocalypse. He grinned.

"Thanks, Kyouya!" he smiled understandingly when Hibari's expression turned to that of light confusion. "For the scarf," he added, wrapping the black cotton around his throat. Hibari grunted in reply and left.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna called. Miraculously he was still half-sober. Dino had always marveled at Tsuna's amazing alcohol tolerance. "You need to drink too!"

"Coming!" Dino reached up to give Hibird a tiny stroke on the head. "Well, let's go!"

"Drink! Drink!" chirped Hibird.

That was the last thing that Dino remembered of that night…

* * *

The next morning, Dino blearily woke up in the middle of the ballroom floor, with Tsuna snuggling in on his left and (disturbingly) Lussuria on his right. He sat up only to face a furious-faced Cloud, whose hand was outstretched and cupping a very drunk looking Hibird. Dino vaguely recalled the poor canary falling in to a glass of Bacardi last night.

"Didn't I say that if anything happened to him, I would _bite_ you to _death_?"

Needless to say the aftermath of the party led to quite a high number of hospital bills.

* * *

Actually rather happy with how this turned out~ Did not mean for it to turn slightly D18 but it did 0_0. My bad. XD


End file.
